


Things We Lost In The Fire

by armadil_Lo



Series: RvB Song Challenge Meme [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lieutenants reflect on everything after it is all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated a little with this. Technically the rules are that you just put your music on shuffle, no planning, and only have as long as the song to write something.
> 
> But apparently I'm a rebel because I changed it up a little. I let myself listen to a song once and decide on a ship or pairing or situation. Then I'd spend the next time listening to the song thinking more about the lyrics and coming up with a brief outline. And finally, on the third time listening to the song, I would write. But I may have gone over the time limits of the song length. Sometimes a little. Sometimes a lot. You'll be able to tell by the length.
> 
> (Also I skipped past some songs that wouldn't have made sense or that I just didn't feel like writing to whoOPS)

They were young when the war started. Arguably, they are still young now. But they were just kids when families dragged them along to makeshift bases and rebel camps. They were just kids and they were being given guns and told that their planet was corrupt. They were just kids who stayed up late hoping that their parents and older siblings would return from battles soon. They were just kids and they had to watch leader after leader disappear. They were forced into smaller spaces, forced into hiding as numbers dwindled. They were just kids but for as long as they could remember they had been faced with death and destruction.

Somewhere along the way, they grew up. Armour finally fit them. A glimmer of hope, the colours red and blue came into play. They became lieutenants. They banded together, felt new loss, new hope, fought new enemies.

And then it was over.

Not all of their heroes made it back. Not any of their blood relatives are alive. But death and destruction is finally done with. And they have each other.

They stand now on the rooftop of a building. Smith found that the access had been blown open by something, and together the four of them climbed up. They're in a city smaller than Armonia was but bigger than the New Republic base. It's clear to see that the war hit here too. There's an obvious bomb site on the edge of the city and many of the buildings and streets look damaged beyond repair. But it's where they have to call home now.

The four of them are just taking in the view when Palomo speaks.

"They're leaving," he informs the other lieutenants quietly. He means the Reds and Blues of course. Or.. "What's left of them, anyway."

"I don't blame them," Bitters scoffs, but there is no real malice in his voice. "They didn't ask to be dragged into our shit."

Silence falls over them again. The city skyline is unfamiliar, uneven and uninspiring.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?" Jensen whispers after another long moment.

Nobody answers her. But they're all thinking the same thing.

They were just kids when everything started. They never asked for the life they got. But it is what it is.

And all they've been left with is the task of starting over.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song 'Things We Lost In The Fire' by Bastille.
> 
> (I think I kind of deviated from the song a little but I still like how it turned out.)


End file.
